


<授权翻译> come pick me up by dollylux

by sunshinedark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Sam, M/M, Manhandling, Pre-Series, Scents & Smells, Schmoop, Spit As Lube, Stanford Era, Top Dean, Wall Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinedark/pseuds/sunshinedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean goes to Palo Alto.<br/>dean 来到Palo Alto. I Get Lost In My Mind 的续篇。</p>
            </blockquote>





	<授权翻译> come pick me up by dollylux

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Come pick me up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/479082) by [dollylux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux). 



> Sequel to I Get Lost in My Mind.

在太阳刚升起的时候驾车一直都Dean的最爱。一切都是静止的，还因为刚刚过去的黑夜昏昏欲睡；然后一切都开始慢慢亮堂起来，天由夜晚的蓝黑色变成淡蓝色，最后转为日出时蜂蜜一样的纯金。Dean坐在驾驶座上看着眼前的风景，汽车沿着I-80洲际公路飞奔驰向他的弟弟。此时他的想法模糊又温暖，焦急不已却充满柔情蜜意，无比感伤但又满怀希望，天知道他的脑子里从未装下过这样脆弱的东西。

他必须赶去Sam身边，越快越好，因为他渴望着他，他的耳朵还在因为一个小时接一个小时的通话而发热，最后Sam甜美轻松地睡着了，好像Dean一直陪在那儿，他们不过是通宵躺在沙发上看完了一场糟糕的老电影。  
Dean毫无缘由地对自己笑了，不为其他，只是想到了Sam的睫毛在脸颊上颤动的样子，他还永远不会忘记他鼻子左边那边令人疯狂的小雀斑。

 

******  
几个月前他就假扮这个那个登记人员从学校搞到了Sam的地址，现在他带着隐隐的职业性的多疑开着车转遍Palo alto的每条“干净”的街道，审视着每个咖啡店每条人行道的每个角落，因为这些地方可是随时都有可能迎来Sam的光顾。

这些都是Sam应该已经知道了但对Dean来说还是完全陌生的地方。每穿过一条马路，他都几乎想要调转车头，头也不回驶向东边，东边，东边，直到他忘了这条通往加利福利的路；因为他绝对不想去到Emerson street，去到Sam的门前，结果到了那儿发现自己只是做了个梦。

现在刚过11点，Sam很有可能还在睡觉。在花了一整夜和他通话之后。

打开Sam的锁容易得让人不安。他往后退两步，对着大门皱起眉头生气，它起不了一点儿阻碍作用，它不应该这么容易被人撬开。然后有人会抓住他的弟弟。Dean心中暗暗记下无论如何要在离开之前给Sam的门换把锁。在他开始适应室内的安静和黑暗时，Dean才猛然被人攫住喉咙一样意识到，自己来了。到处他都可以闻到Sam的味道，那种醉人的浓郁的汗味和男孩儿的味道，还有所有那些说不出的细微的见鬼的味道，这一切组成了他弟弟。眼泪烧得他眼睛发疼。他锁好门，穿过公寓，他没有脱衣服，因为他很骄傲，他乐观的心和自恋告诉他Sam也许会想念Dean的味道，其中肯定就包括了他那件蠢毙了皮夹克的味儿。

他打开他遇到的第一扇门，心一下子沉了下去：里面没有人。他望见里面凌乱的床铺，一叠《男人装》和《好色客》杂志，一张《低俗小说》的海报，地板上躺着一件一件“绿湾包装工队”（足球队）的T恤---他知道他走错房间了。他惊魂未定地舔舔嘴唇，抛下了这间没用了的房间转向对门，它紧闭着，但看起来无比重要，太重要了，这是一间走向纳尼亚王国走上天堂踏进爱丽丝仙境，或者仅仅是走进Sam房间的门。他轻轻转动门把，小心翼翼打开了门，小心，再小心。

Sam肚子朝下四肢大张躺在对他来说都很大的床上，它比他们长这么大以来拥有过的所有床都要更大。Sam脚上还穿着袜子，裹着牛仔裤和破旧的卫衣，长到发蠢的头发落在他安静的睡脸上。Dean动动身子，他好久都不敢呼吸，他来了。如此简单，所有带着他到这儿来的东西都很简单，但直到现在都感觉无法置信。他来到了Sam坐在的地方，他即将拥有自己渴望需要的东西，他曾失去了他整整他妈的九个月。他再次锁上门，穿过房间，走向发出轻微鼾声背部一起一伏的Sam。

他站在他身边，无助无措地只能看着他，想记住他长长的手指紧紧抓住手机，将它像只生病的小小塑料泰迪熊一样塞到胸前的样子。他的牙齿轻轻咬住下唇，眉头因为做着“管他妈的什么梦”而表情丰富地深深皱起。Dean隐隐笑了，笑容柔软饱含爱意，他蹲下来平视着Sam伸出手，手指逡巡过他的肩膀手臂，来到他嘴边一缕半掩着脸的长发上，轻轻将它拂到Sam耳后。  
Sam的眉头皱得更紧了，发出一声疑惑的叹息，从睡梦中醒了过来。他慵懒地张开眼睛，这是日复一日的单调正常但是毫无威胁的“平民生活”中才能享受的奢侈，Dean替Sam感到开心。Sam的眼睛在隔绝了日光的阴暗房间里近乎棕色，他眨了眨眼，一下，两下，三下四下，才意识到自己看到了什么看到了谁。Dean对着Sam微笑，手指更自然地抚摸过Sam的脸和头发，大拇指从眉头上划过想抚平隐藏其间的不安

Sam深吸一口气，好像要把整个房里的氧气一口气吸完，他猛地坐起来又一下停住，等待被从睡梦中吵醒产生的迷失感消散，或者他又觉得自己也许正处于另一个梦里。Dean从地上起来站到床边，和Sam面对着面，Sam张嘴傻傻瞪着他，眼里带着迷惑和不安。

“Dean？”这是个从任何方面来说都毫无意义的没用的词，除了它本身所承载的重量。Sam似乎总是能将成吨的感情塞进一个单音节里，而Dean每一次都能读懂他弟弟想要说的话，而这一次它不是“真的是你吗？”或者“你在这儿干嘛”“我心里的东西要压垮我了，please help me”。Dean再次伸出手（他总是这样）滑过Sam的脸颊，擦去他脸上的紧张让他立刻冷静下来。Dean不知道要说什么，怎样才能通过展现魅力让自己在这种情况下自在起来（或者怎样都好），但是他的喉咙哽咽住了，所以他根本没法给Sam一句轻松的“heya,Sammy’或“不，你没在做梦。我真的来了”或其他任何能让Sam微笑让自己放松的话。他不想放松。他不想让他们那种新产生的美好的“紧张感”被打破爆发最后消失。

他想钻进这种紧张感里，一辈子穿着它生活，记住他们互相凝视着对方胸膛起伏的这一刻，记住这两天中— 那个八月末Dean说过“再见。祝你好运”的尘土飞扬的噩梦和这个Dean出现在Sam孤独的房间里的无名的星期六— 所有未说出口的话语，这些话像空气一样在他们之间流动，让Sam从床上站起来，摇摇晃晃奔到Dean身边紧紧挨着他，Dean能听到Sam沉重的呼吸，他们俩都不得不张大嘴呼吸，两人都瞳孔大张，眼睛和脸颊布满了潮湿的泪水。天呐，他们怎么能忍受，在这些相隔千里的这么多日子里，他们是怎么活下来的。

Sam朝Dean身边又挤了又挤，挤到他们之间没有了任何距离，Dean用手指抚摸着Sam身上磨旧了的卫衣衣袖，Sam的拇指和中指轻擦着Dean身上的皮夹克，他们的眼神死死黏在一起，胸膛紧贴挤压着彼此，随后是额头。他们从没这样做过，从没，即使在那些危险的夜里，他们也不曾这样紧紧相贴过。

“Dean，”他又轻轻叫了一次，声音破碎，像是来自于他心里所释放的所有东西的一个碎片，Dean感觉到了Sam眼里低落的泪水的温度，在自己和Sam紧贴的脸上感觉到了盐的味道，有一滴泪水滑落到了他的嘴里，他细细品尝，尝到了Sam的味道，尝到了他的痛苦渴望和管他妈的什么东西，它是那样活生生地存在呼吸于他们紧紧相贴的身体间。

 

Dean开始推挤着Sam，将他拥入怀里领着他后退直到Sam的后背靠上了墙，Dean之前没注意到这墙，但它很坚固并且接住了Sam，让他们有了更加紧紧相贴的地方。他们推挤碰撞直到无法呼吸骨头发疼，Sam发出一声像是叫疼的低呼，他们的肋骨互相挤压着，心脏被困在胸腔里猛烈碰撞，绝望地想要靠得更近一些，想要永远这样。Dean感到了Sam戳着他的尖锐的胯骨和冷硬的牛仔裤铜扣带来的疼痛，他抬起手一路滑到Sam肩膀上，探入到Sam凌乱厚重的黑发里，他就这样保持着这个姿势，就这样见鬼的停在那儿。

他感觉到Sam的手臂环住了他，这个拥抱如此用力让他们同时发出了一声尖锐的抽气声。他们开始动作，Dean此生第一次将嘴堵到了Sam嘴上，享受着舔去Sam唇上残留睡意的每一秒。他啃食着Sam的嘴，饮食着他的唾液并以自身的作为回赠，从里到外彻底地想要了解他，他的舌头细细描绘过Sam的每一颗牙齿还有他舌下每一寸滑溜的肌肤和他敏感的上颚。他啃咬吮吸着Sam的下唇，舔去他颊上的泪水作为早餐吞下，贪婪又渴望。他吻遍Sam柔软带着盐味的脸颊，Sam的手臂更用力地环绕住他，鼻子蹭着Dean的头发脖颈和皮夹克。Dean想Sam是不是想记住他的味道，他不知道对Sam来说自己闻起来是否足够像那些路，不知道自己闻起来是否像是家。

他慢慢拉开Sam卫衣的拉链，一路从他的脸颊亲吻，Sam舔着自己的脸颊，柔软的粉色舌头舔过Dean脸上短硬的一丛胡茬，他一下扯开Dean身上的夹克，Dean同时拖去Sam身上的卫衣，他们身上总是这样覆盖着一层又一层遮盖物，永远永远带着这些遮盖物对抗这个世界。

“把它脱掉，Sammy。全部脱掉。我只想感受你。”他的声音沙哑低沉，仿佛刚从一个带着威士忌和泪水睡去的梦里醒来。当Sam低声回应的时候他的心一下子腾跃上升到了最高点，他三两下搞定Sam的牛仔裤，将他们从他弟弟紧窄的臀部上扯下来，之后是Sam的衬衫和他自己画着某些聪明图案的愚蠢的T恤。当他们终于都光着胸膛时Dean发出快乐的呻吟，他灼热沉重的呼吸拂过Sam的胸膛，留下一串鸡皮疙瘩，他用舌头拍打啃咬着Sam的乳头，双手捧住Sam的臀瓣，粗糙的大拇指搓揉着Sam的两侧胯骨，他同时将Sam拉近怀里，让他脱离墙体呈现出完美的弓形。Sam蜷曲下来死命亲吻着Dean的脸，吻过他的鼻翼两侧和太阳穴，吻过的他尖锐的下巴，Dean从未感受过这样正确的东西，这样纯洁，理所当然，和安全。

Sam边发出小声的抱怨边拉扯着Dean，直到Dean让他成功地脱下了自己的衣服，直到他们都光着脚光裸着身体。Dean将脸深深按压埋进Sam光滑的腹部，牙齿啃咬着他的肌肤，好像想要啃噬进去，沉入那块柔软颤动着的肌肤，不到尝到Sam骨髓的味道绝不停止。他想这样干，他们都想这样，因为他们正蠢得要命地绝望着并痛苦地意识到了时间和现实的存在，还有Dean终将再次离开的命运。Dean张大嘴伸出柔软厚重的舌头舔舐着Sam的肌肤，重重吮吸着他的腹部，Sam嘴里发出一声尖锐的啜泣，他一下子抓紧了Dean的头发，而直到在那儿留下了一个完美的深红印子后Dean才满意地停下来。

Dean的嘴在Sam的阴茎上移动，和在Sam身上其他部位一样自在，因为这是Sam，完全属于他的Sam，就好像他是从Dean眉毛里蹦出来从Dean的肋骨里生出来一样理所当然。他吸着舔着Sam的老二，直到Sam发出模糊不清的呢喃和甜蜜的啜泣，在Dean舌尖上溢满滑腻的液体。他的舌头来回刺探，最后一下堵住了Sam的后穴，他从胸膛里发出一声饥渴暗哑悠长的呻吟，回应着Sam嘴里溢出的响亮的抽气声。Sam抬起一条腿将脚踩在床垫上让Dean能更靠近一些，Dean手足以擦伤Sam的臀，他将脸埋进Sam的屁股，Sam柔软的皮肤和毛发拂过Dean的下巴，他做着Dean无声恳求他做的事，他骑在了Dean脸上，沉下去让Dean的唇舌吮吸亲吻舔舐着他发出啜食的声音，他在Dean嘴上剧烈颤抖，以至于担心自己会摔下去。

Dean知道，他一直Sam需要什么，所以他将他修长的弟弟举起来放到床上，起身压上去躺倒了Sam分开的大腿间，他的手指一寸寸探进Sam湿透了的微张的小小的小洞里，他用手指懒懒地操着他，也懒懒地亲吻着他，一直亲一直亲，永远不想停下这要命的亲吻，它将他们连为一体，让他们尝到彼此的味道，让他们同呼吸同心跳，毫不费力地说出自己感受到的一切，不用思考用哪些平庸愚蠢的词去描述，哪些词永远都比不上此时此地正在发生的事情。

Sam一直在爱抚安慰着他，他抚摸过Dean手机上的肌肉，抚过他所知道的一块一块的伤疤，宽厚的手掌和灵巧的手指握住Dean的阴茎，拉拽抚慰着给他需要的关注，这让Dean开始颤抖，让他张开双唇发出叹息，望进他的Sammy的那双绿色棕色蓝色交织的狐狸眼睛。

Dean调整姿势跪在床上，阴茎和Sammy的穴口平齐，他一进到底，此生第一次进入了他的弟弟，Sam的美好柔软粉红湿热的内壁包裹着他，他将脸埋进Sam的颈子默默感谢他，感谢那些不知道名字的神听到了他的祷告，感谢那些把他引到这儿来的路途，感谢他生命里所有的噩梦残忍鲜血暴力痛苦因为这些让他懂得尽可能享受此刻，让他感叹Sam有多柔软，Sam的皮肤有多温暖，Sam的嘴有多湿滑甜蜜，Sam在他身下有多美，Sam看起来是多么完美，他的心有多完整充满爱意，最重要的是，他们的爱永不停止。Dean最后撑起身摆成双肘着床的姿势，这样他可以看见Sam被操时的样子，每一次冲刺时他胸前的护身符都会从Sam胸上划过，他知道Sam感觉到了，他的眼睛告诉Dean他感觉了冰凉的金属划过滚烫的肌肤的快感。Dean咬住下唇，打着圈快速冲进Sam身体里，这样他可以最大限度地进入到最深和感受到更多。

"Yeah, Dean, yeah,"Sam喃喃道，双腿叉开搁在Dean胸前挤压着他的胸骨，他注视着Dean，感受着Dean的阴茎撞进他身体里，深深操着他，用老二开发他内壁的每一个地方，Dean不断地渴求渴求，直到Sam完完全全只为他绽放。Sam的手臂划上Dean的脖子把他拉下来，两人的嘴再次密密契合，他们缓慢地湿吻，迎合着Dean操着Sam的节奏，Sam嘴里不停溢出“uh-uh-uh-uh”的呻吟，床头板随着他们撞上墙面，发出沉重兴奋的“砰砰”的声音。

这一切都很新鲜，新鲜但是像梦一样熟悉，好像他以前就来过这儿，好像他这辈子无数次梦到过这个地方，而现在他终于来了，清醒，没有做梦，这儿的一切要比梦里更加栩栩如生，Sam更加真实充满活力，Sam的心跳包围着他让Dean打心眼里直到这是个活着的Sammy，Sam的内壁还随着Dean阴茎进出的频率甜蜜地收缩抽搐着。

Sam高潮的时候紧紧抓住了Dean，他的腿胳膊甬道里的每一寸肌肉都紧紧包围住了Dean，好像他生来就该如此，一些他们都理解不了的东西和一些原始性的力量让他恶狠狠地想要把Dean留下。Dean在Sam高潮的时候仍然操着他，阴茎操开他紧得让人窒息的肠道，让Sam发出崩溃的哀鸣，他一直操到Sam骨头发软，Sam整个紧致的内壁都变得丝质一样的柔滑再无力阻挡Dean的入侵。他们紧紧相拥，眼睛再次寻找到了彼此，Dean感觉到了一阵火热从他的双丸涌上来，因为Sam正盯着他，盯着他一寸寸解体一步步攀向高峰，Dean低叫一声，终于在Sam的眼前达到高潮。他深深埋进Sam身体里，阴茎在Sam里面射出滚烫的浓浆，涂满Sam整个内壁。Sam几乎进入恍惚状态，他在Dean身下颤个不停，眼神失焦越过Dean头顶，手指紧紧掐进Dean汗湿的后背。他整个人都无力地挂在了Dean身上。

Dean仍然慢慢懒懒地在Sam身体里挺动着，他喜欢他每动一下Sam湿滑的内壁不由自主回应吮吸着他阴茎的感觉，他们像亲吻过无数次那样舔着对方的嘴，好像他们拥有全世界的时间，像是他们与时间一样不朽，又像现在是地球末日的最后一秒，他们做过说过了所有一切，最后剩下的就是这样亲吻。他的心猛烈地跳动，但他觉得自己比任何时候都要更平静，他觉得四肢沉重，全身温暖，精疲力竭，被榨干了一样，而Sam在轻轻抚摸亲吻着他，他的呼吸清凉地拂过他汗湿的皮肤上，将他慢慢从高潮后的虚空带回到现实。他们搂抱着换成侧躺面对面的姿势，Dean软下来的阴茎仍然被锁在Sam身体里，他做好计划要睡在里面让Sam一直为他敞开，随时为他勃起做好准备，到时候Sam一定再次欢欣地容纳他，也许在好好睡他个几小时之后，也许他会在Sam温顺地睡着的时候就开始操他，一直操到他高潮着醒来。Dean满足地哼着小调，赢得了Sam在他嘴上印下了又一个吻。

 

他们一直互相凝视着，直到最后Dean的眼睛实在睁不开了。跨过太长的不眠的时间和一路而来的太远的路，他终于来到了Sam身边。感受着Sam的嘴唇搁在了自己眉头上，Dean慢慢进入梦乡，觉得也许这是这辈子第一次觉得自己是真正活着的。


End file.
